


His Halo

by BowDownKissMyCrown



Series: When You Date an Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angel Castiel, Blood, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angel halo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowDownKissMyCrown/pseuds/BowDownKissMyCrown
Summary: prompt: When you first go to run your hands through is hair, his halo will slice your palm, and it will hurt. He will mend it with the touch of a soft finger, and will leave so abruptly that he is gone almost before you blink. The last thing you see will be him standing in the doorway, a terrified expression on his face and blood in his hair. Later, he tells you he didn’t realize how breakable humans could be. When he explains what it takes to make an angel bleed, you start to understand.
 
PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS IF YOU HAVE A PROMPT OR SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT ME TO ADD TO THIS SERIES





	

Dean marveled at Castiel again, still having a hard time believing he actually had gotten the angel to himself and was able to admit his affection. Castiel was looking fondly at Dean, secretly counting the freckles that decorated the blonde’s face. 

“Cas?” Dean asked quietly, pulling one hand away from his lap, where they had been entwined with the angel’s. The angel quirked one eyebrow, a gesture he had learned from Sam. “Can I… can I touch you?”

Cas blushed softly, “you know you can always touch me, Dean.” He inched forward so that they were closer. He closed his eyes, expecting Dean to touch his face. 

Dean took a moment to admire the face that he had fallen in love with before trailing a finger over Castiel’s scruffy jawline. After a second, he glanced at the top of Cas’ head, thinking of all the painting of angels he had seen. Tentatively, he reached up. 

Instantly, a burning pain shot through Dean’s fingers and he pulled them back, only to see blood pouring from thin, deep cuts. Castiel’s eyes flew open and he looked at Dean for a fraction of a second before going into action. He grabbed Dean’s hand and healed the cuts instantly with his grace. Before Dean could look back up at Cas, he was gone from the couch. 

Dean looked around and spotted Cas standing ten feet away, in the doorway. There was blood in his dark curls and a terrified expression on his face. Before Dean could blink, he was gone. 

Nearly a week passed before Cas showed back up. Dean was brushing his teeth and when he stood up after spitting toothpaste out, Cas was barely a foot behind him. Dean gasped and turned around, startled and a little angry.

He threw his arms around the angel, “I’ve been so worried.” The shorter man wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close. He pulled them into the bedroom and sat on the edge of Dean’s bed. 

“I'm sorry about what happened last time we saw each other,” he said quietly. “And about disappearing.” Dean brushed off the apologies and pulled Cas close, being careful of the space the angel’s halo resided. 

“just don’t leave me like that again,” he asked.

Cas nodded once and looked up at him. “I didn’t realize how… fragile humans were.” Dean frowned at being called ‘fragile’ and Cas hesitated before explaining what he meant. “To make an angel bleed takes… immense power. We can’t be hurt by a punch or a bullet or a normal blade. There are only two ways to truly hurt an angel: use a blade forged in the fires of Hell or have their wings torn off.”

Dean looked horrified at the second way. “who would… how could you tear wings off?”

Cas sighed, “there are many things that would pay more than just money to possess just a single feather from a n angel’s wings. To tear them off, you have to be an angel and you have to feel a hatred so strong it corrupts the grace that resides in all angels. There is nothing more painful than having your wings, which are deeply entrenched with our grace, torn off. There is no human experience more painful. And being cut with an angel blade is the second worst pain to ever exist. It burns just as much as the pits of Hell themselves. It cuts not just our vessel’s skin, but our grace. Imagine a knife that cut into your deepest part and burning so ferociously that you’d rather have every part of your human body cut off than experience the burn for longer than a single second.  
When I saw you start to bleed, it was the first time I truly understand how little it takes to hurt a human and how… easily something such as my halo, derived from my grace, could cut so deeply.”

Dean nodded once, starting to understand. He didn’t hesitate to pull Cas closer and press a soft kiss to his forehead.


End file.
